Five Nights at Tubbyland Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 March 2016
11:18 the amount of posts raffle groups make is too damn high 11:29 ey bbys 11:47 Back 11:54 Eyyyyyyyyyyyy 11:54 Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy 01:14 I didn't notice because Pig was the only one chatting 01:14 I don't get it. 01:14 Gooooood. 01:14 It's best if you don't. 01:15 yeah, that tweet was funny but the subject was horrific 01:15 Yup. 01:15 I fucking laughed my ass off. 01:15 That funny af. 01:15 i think i need to show pig the phone call 01:16 snow 01:16 Is it bad that I like really offensive jokes? 01:16 aH 01:16 I FELL OFF MY CHAIR 01:16 ooooooh, phone call 01:16 I'M SO FRESH YOU CAN SUCK MY NUTS 01:16 I fuckinG LOVE THAT PHONE CALL 01:17 Pig 01:17 remember that family guy joke? 01:17 I think it offended you a lot. 01:17 Right? 01:17 OMG 01:17 XD 01:18 I'm so fresh you can suck my nuts 01:18 "Okay, Louis I'll be in the other room if you need me." 01:18 PIG 01:18 YOU DON'T REMEMBER ;-; 01:18 I remember 01:18 its in the game actually :P 01:18 http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-chuck-s-2/132232 01:18 that's when I realized it's okay to enjoy offensive humour so long as you don't publicly indulge in it and you repsect people's triggers 01:19 Your friend keeps on going until that person is triggered. 01:20 fUCK 01:20 FUCK YOU SCISSORS >:c 01:20 I just cut myself again by accident. 01:20 This is why 01:20 i should not play with scissors. 01:20 oh yeah pig 01:20 in the game i linked theres a fapping sound in the ambience 01:20 fapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfapfap 01:21 Pig 01:21 ... 01:21 One time I was playing GTA and one of the cops said "Your mother should've swallowed you." XD 01:22 XD 01:22 I was dying so much 01:22 Every time I bump into someone at school 01:22 I'm going to say that 01:22 I won't say who it is, but Chapter 3 re-introduces a wiki meme that we haven't used in a while 01:22 nONO 01:22 no 01:23 no 01:23 is it (yesyes) 01:23 not since 2015 01:23 no 01:23 I won't say who 01:23 (lenny) 01:23 brb 01:23 i remember when 01:23 we were going to lose the shrek emote 01:23 "yUMMY, YUMMY, YUMMY, YUMMY. CUM IN MY TUMMY, I LOVE CUM" 01:23 the fok is dis 01:24 We did loose the shrek emote 01:24 (shrek) 01:24 i know 01:24 It was unrelated 01:24 i said "i remember when) 01:24 I swear to fucking god if it's Shrek, Pig. 01:25 maybe its (micheal winky) 01:25 oh damn it 01:25 XD 01:25 brb 01:25 (dong) 01:25 pIG I SWEAR TO GOD 01:26 YOU BETTER ADD THAT I AM DRINKING KETCHUP 01:26 I FUCKING LOVE KETCHUP >:c 01:26 i use ketchup on my burgers :P 01:26 Youdon'tevenknow 01:26 Drago 01:26 I drink ketchup straight from the bottle. 01:26 ew 01:26 iT TASTES GOOD 01:27 The ketchup my mom buys are good. 01:27 (milkdud man) 01:27 Also 01:27 I liked ketchup wAY BEFORE UNDERTALE EVEN CAME OUT 01:27 SO DON'T CALL ME A SANS WANNA-BE 01:28 http://prntscr.com/ald36h 01:33 back 01:34 Mike, dont worry 01:34 Okay :D 01:34 http://prntscr.com/ald581 this is a dog 01:38 Pig 01:38 lag 01:38 yeah? 01:38 * MikeSulpher hugs. 01:38 Hi 01:38 hi 01:38 didnt the chat crash today? 01:38 Yup 01:39 Pig pe em 01:41 http://prntscr.com/ald771 hes fresh 01:59 liiiiiie 01:59 *liiiiive 01:59 ? 02:01 Pig 02:01 why did you say "iiiiiiiie"? 02:05 meant to be "liiiiiive" 02:05 o 02:05 alright 02:13 Pig 02:13 chat is rip 02:13 i make it rip more, im write chapter threeeeeeeeee 02:14 okayeeeeeeeeeee 01:38 Pig 01:38 lag 01:38 yeah? 01:38 * MikeSulpher hugs. 01:38 Hi 01:38 hi 01:38 didnt the chat crash today? 01:38 Yup 01:39 Pig pe em 01:41 http://prntscr.com/ald771 hes fresh 01:59 liiiiiie 01:59 ? 02:01 Pig 02:01 why did you say "iiiiiiiie"? 02:05 meant to be "liiiiiive" 02:05 o 02:05 alright 02:13 Pig 02:13 chat is rip 02:13 i make it rip more, im write chapter threeeeeeeeee 02:14 okayeeeeeeeeeee 02:18 Back 02:18 did ya miss me? 02:18 ye 02:19 * PigZapper hugs cowhat 02:19 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 02:27 Hi cas 02:27 Ayyye 02:29 ay 02:34 Chapter 3 is finished, I'll post a link in a sec 02:34 btw, Tupar 02:35 You know the emote you posted when I said something about resurrecting a meme? Well.... 02:35 ;) 02:35 User blog:PigZapper/TMM - Chapter 3 02:35 o boi 02:38 Oh my god. 02:39 Milkdud and Micheal Winky? Really Pig? 02:39 ping 02:40 Mike pulls out a ketchup packet, tears it open, and starts slurping from it 02:40 Pig: Mike, what are you doing? 02:40 02:40 Mike: I......I....well, you see.......I love ketchup, don't judge me! 02:40 02:40 Pig: Mmmmk. 02:40 brb cr y ing 02:41 amaze 02:42 XD 02:42 I tucking love MW's speech 02:42 he sounds like a freaking caveman 02:44 nOT FAEK OK 02:44 Pig. 02:44 Nice work there! 02:44 ye 02:44 also, I feel bad for killing that gunman 02:44 thenk 02:44 see i knew u would 02:44 I'm not good with guns 02:44 I loved the part where I drinking ketchup 02:45 Cowhet 02:45 dAT AIMING DO 02:45 YOU CAN BECOME FAZE 02:45 WITH THAT HSIT 02:45 YOU CAN QUICKSCOPE NO QUICKSCOEP BITCHES 02:45 YOU CAN REKT ALL THE SKRUBS OUT THERE 02:45 yeah, if I survive though the whole story that is 02:45 I have the feeling that I might die in the story 02:45 I don't think he'll die. 02:46 To conserve feelings, spoiler alert: he won't 02:46 okay. 02:46 tbh I don't care if I die in the story, the story itself is PRETTY interesting tbh 02:48 Pig 02:48 If you bring any more memes in this story I sware to god 02:48 after you're done with the story 02:48 are you going to make a blog post 02:48 about like 02:48 all the chapters into one blog post? 02:18 ye 02:19 * PigZapper hugs cowhat 02:19 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs back 02:29 ay 02:34 Chapter 3 is finished, I'll post a link in a sec 02:34 btw, Tupar 02:35 You know the emote you posted when I said something about resurrecting a meme? Well.... 02:35 ;) 02:35 User blog:PigZapper/TMM - Chapter 3 02:35 o boi 02:38 Oh my god. 02:39 Milkdud and Micheal Winky? Really Pig? 02:39 ping 02:40 Mike pulls out a ketchup packet, tears it open, and starts slurping from it 02:40 Pig: Mike, what are you doing? 02:40 02:40 Mike: I......I....well, you see.......I love ketchup, don't judge me! 02:40 02:40 Pig: Mmmmk. 02:40 brb cr y ing 02:41 amaze 02:42 XD 02:42 I tucking love MW's speech 02:42 he sounds like a freaking caveman 02:44 nOT FAEK OK 02:44 Pig. 02:44 Nice work there! 02:44 ye 02:44 also, I feel bad for killing that gunman 02:44 thenk 02:44 see i knew u would 02:44 I'm not good with guns 02:44 I loved the part where I drinking ketchup 02:45 Cowhet 02:45 dAT AIMING DO 02:45 YOU CAN BECOME FAZE 02:45 WITH THAT HSIT 02:45 YOU CAN QUICKSCOPE NO QUICKSCOEP BITCHES 02:45 YOU CAN REKT ALL THE SKRUBS OUT THERE 02:45 yeah, if I survive though the whole story that is 02:45 I have the feeling that I might die in the story 02:45 I don't think he'll die. 02:46 To conserve feelings, spoiler alert: he won't 02:46 okay. 02:46 tbh I don't care if I die in the story, the story itself is PRETTY interesting tbh 02:48 Pig 02:48 If you bring any more memes in this story I sware to god 02:48 after you're done with the story 02:48 are you going to make a blog post 02:48 about like 02:48 all the chapters into one blog post? 02:50 no, sorry 02:50 also 02:50 the story was originally meant to be a comedy, but I decided to make it serious 02:51 I am glad you went with serious. 02:51 could Mutation be a part of the story? 02:51 but as an ode to the comedy idea, that's why memes are in the story 02:51 Because this story is REALLY interesting. 02:51 um...I'd rather not bring anyone else in 02:51 sorry 02:51 okay 02:51 The story is (hopefully) half over, I intended on 5 chapters, maybe 6 02:53 ...why do I have the feeling that Donger is the culprit? 02:55 Don't worry, I'm not going that far, Dongers are not in story (sorry Tupar, if I make a sequel I will include them) 02:55 ok 02:55 I feel like there is going to be a HUGE plot twist. 02:55 like, Tup was the culprit all along or something 02:56 the murderer reveal isn't really a plot twist 02:56 whut if mileta was the culrpit all along (kappa) 02:56 however, there is indeed a HUGE incoming plot twist, that's all I can say 02:57 I have a few ideas on who it could be 02:57 share your ideas with me in PM, I like to see people's train of thought with who you could suspect 02:57 ah, got it 02:58 I have a little game 02:59 I will think of a number between 1 and 100, all of you guess and PM me your suspicions, (you must at least have 3), if you guess closest to my number, I will tell you whether or not the killer is on that list 02:59 but do NOT share what I say with others unless the killer is not on the list 03:00 Also note that these guesses have to be user-specific, whether or not they are in the story yet is fine, but it can't be just "I suspect an OC did it" or something like that 03:00 Mike 03:00 i summon thee 03:01 huh 03:01 What? 03:01 read the little game thing 03:01 Okay? 03:03 brb i have to shower 03:04 hey 03:05 Hi 03:05 im hoping toonster can get his game out soon 03:05 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snow 03:05 hi :3 03:06 * HyperSnowpoxia hugs back 03:06 Oh, everyone is still here. 03:06 That's..strange. 03:06 yeah 03:06 well, Mike just left 03:06 ow 03:06 o w 03:06 fuCK ME 03:06 ? 03:06 wow* 03:06 n o ime ana t o w 03:07 I HIT MY KNEE 03:07 W H at 03:07 ooh 03:07 i know that feeling 03:07 it's like fucking hell 03:07 this is strange 03:07 the chat is not ded 03:07 how do you fuck hell 03:08 Snow 03:08 wh 03:08 > fuCK ME 03:08 BRUH GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE WITH THAT SHIT 03:08 ok 03:08 mike 03:08 nobody post on it yet 03:08 but something I'm announcing 03:08 User blog:PigZapper/TMM Mystery Solver Contest 03:08 on a scale of 1 to 69 how funny is the phone call 03:08 sexty noine 03:10 secklety nimphlbamonia 03:10 oh, does anyone on here know who created the OC Steve? 03:10 I think it's PTLD's OC 03:17 my intranet 03:18 HEL P 03:18 Is your internet being a betch? 03:21 Pig 03:22 back 03:22 Hai 03:22 ye 03:32 Brb 03:34 ljflkjfldkjf 03:34 idk 03:36 fchrkl;' 03:47 That was a nice shower. 03:48 k 03:48 brb 03:50 Back 03:50 Pig you live? 03:51 yes 03:52 Yay 03:52 pm pls 04:19 Beck 04:23 dRAGO 04:23 ? 04:23 https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CesDQ5ZW8AQB5b2.jpg Did you like how I drew my Wolf OC? 04:25 tbh could be better 04:26 Ah, aight. 04:26 though - wont be as amazing as the call 04:26 lMAO 04:26 imagine 04:27 like one night you wake up in your bed and the phone is ringing 04:27 You pick up the phone and then you just hear "I'M SO FRESH YOU CAN SUCK MY NUTS" 04:27 imagine if its your birthday 04:27 XD 04:27 you pick up the phone 04:27 and hear that 04:27 LMAO 04:28 anyway 04:28 mike i really suggest for you to play chuck's 2 its a great game imo 04:30 alright 04:33 rip pig 04:33 oh hoi 04:36 Test 12:30 l>l (Bop it) l (Bop it) 01:51 ? 01:52 they probably would fail sucking up all the monsters 01:52 probably 01:53 well, atleast i got the save for that world before i deleted it. 01:53 true 01:53 (lenny) l>l (Bop it) (Bop it)